1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a coupler for a sprinkler, which is intended to fit the coupler into a clamp in a lateral direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a stock bar is coupled to T-bars by being placed crosswise between them. After a clamp is mounted to the stock bar, a coupler to which a sprinkler head is coupled is secured to the stock bar using the clamp.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional mounting structure of a coupler for a sprinkler. As shown in the drawing, the mounting structure includes T-bars 1, a stock bar 2, a clamp 3, and a snap part 4. Each T-bar 1 has on its upper portion a locking part 1a. The stock bar 2 has on both ends thereof mounting parts 2a which are mounted to the corresponding T-bars 1. Fitting holes 3b are formed in both sidewalls 3a of the clamp 3 and fitted over the stock bar 2 in such a way that the clamp 3 moves horizontally. A bent part 3c is provided on one end of the clamp 3 in such a way as to be in close contact with the coupler 5, whereas an opening 3d is provided in the other end of the clamp 3. The snap part 4 is rotatably installed in the opening 3d of the clamp 3 so as to secure the coupler 5 at a predetermined position.
When the snap part 4 is rotated, a compressing part 4a compresses the stock bar 2, so that the clamp 3 is pulled and thus the bent part 3c comes into close contact with the coupler 5.
However, the conventional mounting structure of the coupler for the sprinkler is problematic in that the snap part 4 must be rotated while the coupler 5 is moved from an upper position to a lower position to be vertically fitted into the clamp 3 and thereafter is held by a worker, so that the installation thereof is complicated.
Further, since the clamp 3 is manufactured by bending a plate of a predetermined thickness, the bent part 3c and the sidewalls 3a are not evenly in contact with the flat surfaces 5a of the coupler 5. Thus, if a large tightening force is applied to fasten a head 6 to the coupler 5 in a threaded manner, the coupler 5 may undesirably rotate inside the bent part 3c. 
The conventional mounting structure is unstable and thus during quality inspections it is deemed defective. In order to overcome the problems, a mounting structure according to the present invention is proposed by the inventor of the present invention.